Gods Of Dangerous Financial Instruments/Recap
The scene opens with Marty waking up naked in bed. Soon he realizes he is beside is his ex-wife, who is also naked. He tries to wake her up, but only manages to put the shoes on her sleeping feet, and cover her torso with her dress. Marty’s son Roscoe walks into the room, but by then Marty has managed to put his ex-wife on a chair. What is mom doing at their place? She has been working. Why is she sleeping? It is hard work. Should Roscoe ask grandpa to make French toasts for mom. Hell no! Marty hurries to breakfast, and hopes Monica’s not staying for long. At the breakfast table, Marty has an altercation with his father about good parenting. Roscoe wants some positive attention, but Marty is failing. But he has a real job. Jeremiah, Marty’s dad, says since when is business consulting a real job? Since… it pays seven figures a year, replies Marty. And on his way out, he promises Roscoe shopping this weekend, glares at Jeremiah and leaves for work. Marty arrives at LA airport and before boarding the flight, he tries to explain his views on business consulting. Although their client might be masters of the universe and know a hell lot about business management, they need to show them that their business sucks without business consultants. That’s how you bill them for weeks, day in and day out. Jeannie’s idea that they should make the client feel they are doing the right thing is not working. When they arrive at New York airport, Marty’s hitting on Jeannie with something she apparently said about harvesting her eggs when they were getting drunk at Philadelphia. On the way to the client office, the team disses on how the company has been cruel with homeowners and their mortgages. This is a bad policy, but Jeannie points out the client at least thinks they need them. Greg, one of the leading client company officials, greets Marty at the office, and turns out they are up for an ego battle from the word go. At the conference room, the client company’s boss thought they hired a team from Gaulweather. The rest of them are in another room working out the figures. So why doesn’t Marty let on what he thinks. He starts by flattering the client, but it’s not working. Next thing up his sleeve is asking what the client thinks – that isn’t working either. Then he gets to jargon, and gets a reply that the boss is not taking bullshit. He simply wants a dog that can hunt, or else he is putting a bullet in its head. Later, when the team discusses their chances of cashing in on this client, Clyde and Doug are pessimistic, but Jeannie asks them to stop thinking that way. Not before long, Marty receives a call from Roscoe’s school. He wants to play a girl in the play, but Britney Kauffman’s mother thinks she is the right one for the Sandy role. Besides, the principal insists there are a lot many boys’ roles. Marty’s not giving in, and his son better gets the role he wants. Not before long, Marty wants to enjoy thousand dollar Sushis to put on the client’s bill. On the way to the bar, Marty wants Jeannie to know that after running regressions, he has found he has an 87% chance of sleeping with her. Jeannie cannot disagree more. The team arrives at a strip bar, and ends up having hours of wild fun with the strippers. Not before long, Marty is carrying a stripper in his arms, saying he is in love with her. It is nearly morning, and Marty is having breakfast with her. Greg arrives in his exercise gear, and finds them smooching to no end of passion. Marty introduces the stripper as his wife, and she introduces herself as April. All smiles, Greg wants a double date for dinner. Marty returns to office in the clothes from the previous night, and announces that he is meeting Greg with his stripper wife. The team is shocked and just hopes things go well with the deal. Marty gets busy, and starts working on the presentation by pulling up all the nasty things people have been saying about the client. How is that going to help, asks Jeannie. Marty asks for her trust, making her sigh. On the way out of the building, Marty bumps into his ex-wife, who is representing her company – a plausible rival in Marty’s efforts of bagging this client. Then he gets to one of the homeless women staying in a cardboard shelter on the pavement near the office. He fetches the bad things she might have to say about the client. Later at night, when Marty and Greg arrive for dinner with their respective partners, Marty points out on Greg’s position, his independence in the company, or the lack of it. Not before long, April wants to go to the ladies room. Greg’s wife wants to join her, and when they get there, she lays a smooch on April hoping she will reciprocate, which she does. They end up in a wild lovemaking session in the toilet, and Greg’s wife returns with her hair untied. When Greg points that out, the two men continue their professional discussion, and the women are a few pegs down, Greg’s wife is shouting out April could make her cum more in a toilet than Greg has done in their entire relationship. She squirted, she shouts standing up to a silenced crowd. Not before long, Greg is mad, can hardly stand up straight, and is punching the air while Marty is holding him back. Both of them end up injuring themselves and plunge into their table. The next day, Marty and team leave a damn good impression at the presentation, and they end up clinching the deal. Jeannie’s impressed that Marty’s plan has worked wonders. When back in LA, Marty arrives at Roscoe’s school in his suave automobile. He is waiting for Britney’s mother to sort out things about Roscoe’s roll. However, when she walks in to the principal’s office, Marty is simply seduced by her looks. He tells Roscoe that night, life can be unfair at times and he is not getting to play Sandy. While Jeremiah’s attending the play, Marty’s banging Britney’s mother in a car. However, they get to the theater hall before the act ends. The next morning, when he gets a call from Jeannie, he wants to ask a question, but he’d rather not. http://www.tvrage.com/House_of_Lies/episodes/1065081548/recap Category:Recaps